


Delayed Announcement

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: Belle has something to say, but the Charmings, as usual, keep barging in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, ignoring most of season 4 and 5

“Good morning, Rumple.” Belle sat at the breakfast table, eating oatmeal, when her husband came down dressed for the day in charcoal grey and a lavender that matched the stripe in her dress. It was funny how often they seemed to color coordinate. He had barely touched his lips to the top of her head when someone started banging on the front door.

“Gold? There’s a dragon sitting on the front steps of the school. It’s letting the children in but breathing fire at the teachers.” David was the one shouting through the door. No doubt he’d gotten a call from his wife.

“Wise dragon,” Gold muttered as he rolled his eyes. Nonetheless he headed for the front door. It wasn’t like anyone else in town could handle a dragon. Well Maleficent, maybe, but she’d probably just egg it on.

“Be safe,” Belle called out after him. With a sigh she dropped her spoon in the new bowl she’d been using, the one she’d ordered from Etsy that proclaimed she was ‘Eating for Two.’ Rumple hadn’t had a chance to notice.

Belle waited an hour and a half before heading for the pawn shop, a thermos in one hand and a mug in the other. Her husband, fortunately, was free from any burn marks.

“Let me just turn the closed sign.” He kissed her cheek as she passed him, heading for the backroom. She poured tea in two mugs, one with roses and the other a plain cream color.

“Grandpa you have to come quick. Mom was trying to use her magic to change a lightbulb and now she’s floated up to the ceiling and can’t come down. None of the ladders we have can reach her and she doesn’t know how to undo what she did.” Belle heard Henry’s voice and sighed, heading for the front of the shop. It would probably be a good idea if she went along.

While they were gone the tea grew cold, the milk making the drink too cloudy to see to the bottom where ‘you’re going to be a daddy’ went unannounced.

It was almost dinner time before she was alone with her husband again, once again in the kitchen, working side by side on dinner. Belle listened carefully for steps coming up the porch, but she didn’t hear anything. “Rumple would you mind getting the cream for me?”

“I’d be glad too, sweetheart.” He barely had his hand on the door handle when the phone started ringing. “They’re all idiots. I’m not answering.”

“It might be important.” Belle picked up the phone, holding it out to him. The day was not turning out like she’d hoped.

“They did what?” Gold growled, his hand tightening around the phone. “Fine. I’ll be there.”

“Problem?” Belle asked.

“The idiots ate something that said Eat Me. I should let them stay that size.” Rum reached for his jacket. “We should go on a long trip, and soon. Let them fend for themselves.”

“A trip would be nice.” It would have to be soon, or at least in the next few months before traveling became uncomfortable. When her husband was gone Belle opened the fridge to get the cream herself, no sense letting the meal go bad. She had to move the baby bottle filled with milk out of the way first.

By the time Rumple came home Belle was in bed. She wasn’t taking any risks this time. The light was on, her nightgown was off, and she’d used an eyebrow pencil to write ‘baby made with love’ on her stomach.

“Belle?” His tone was hushed, almost reverent when he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“We’re going to be parents, Rumple. You and me.” It didn’t matter that she’d tried all day to tell him. And in the moment it didn’t matter that there were fears and worries they would have to face. He looked happy, and that was all that mattered. She took his hand, pressing it to her stomach. “We made a baby.”

“We made magic.”


End file.
